


Baking Errors

by Higuchimon



Category: Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: Digimon Partners Boot Camp, Diversity Writing Challenge, Gen, Word Counts Set Boot Camp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 10:54:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5203163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higuchimon/pseuds/Higuchimon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>V-mon just baked bricks.  The problem is that he was trying to bake cupcakes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baking Errors

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing involved in this story unless I invented it myself. This is written for fun, not for profit. All forms of feedback eagerly accepted. Concrit is loved the most, but everything is welcome.  
 **Fandom:** Digimon Adventure 02  
 **Title:** Baking Errors  
 **Characters:** Daisuke, V-mon  
 **Word Count:** 294|| **Status:** One-shot  
 **Genre:** Friendship|| **Rated:** G  
 **Challenge:** Written for the Diversity Writing Challenge, section A52, drabble between 201-300 words; Written for the Word Counts Set Boot Camp, #45, 294; Written for the Digimon Partners Boot Camp, #6, cupcakes  
 **Summary:** V-mon just baked bricks. The problem is that he was trying to bake cupcakes.

* * *

“Daisuke, are these supposed to look like this?” V-mon prodded one of the cupcakes he'd been working on with the tip of a finger. “Because they're a lot harder than the ones that we had before.” 

Daisuke ambled into the kitchen. He didn't have high hopes for what V-mon was cooking. Digimon who knew how to cook were few and far between and as much as he liked V-mon, the blue dragon wasn't one of them. He honestly was satisfied that the apartment hadn't burned down. 

He prodded at the tray of cupcakes himself and delivered his verdict: “I don't know what you did to them but I'm pretty sure I know what we can do with them now.” 

“What?” 

“Take them to the Digital World and use them for paving stones. They're about as hard as a brick and twice as heavy.” Really, what _had_ V-mon done to them? 

Daisuke decided it was better not to ask. Some things people just weren't meant to know. 

“But I really wanted to give these to Wormmon!” V-mon protested. “He said he loves cupcakes!” 

Daisuke's lips twitched the tiniest bit. “Well, if you want to that much, then we can stop by the bakery near their place. They've got great cupcakes. Best I've ever had.” 

V-mon's eyes lit up at that. “That's great! Wormmon said he loves those too!” 

Daisuke rubbed the top of his partner's head. “All right. Come on, let's get the new bricks packed up and then go over to Tamachi.” 

“They're not bricks, they're cupcakes!” V-mon waved a talon at Daisuke. “Stop calling them bricks!” 

“If I threw them at someone, I'd get accused of assault!” Daisuke teased, grabbing for a bag. V-mon glowered at him. This was all Daisuke's fault. Somehow. 

**The End**

**Note:** Thank you for reading and I hope that you enjoyed the story. Please let me know what you thought of it if at all possible.


End file.
